U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,502,719B2, 6,508,392B1 and 6,543,666B1 respectively disclose a cap feeding device for roofing guns wherein the user has to open a lid or rotate a cover on a top of the container before inserting a stack of caps into the container. This is not convenient for the user to quickly insert the caps into the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,315B1 and 6,302,310B1 respectively disclose two improved feeding devices to simplify the steps for inserting caps into the container.
Nevertheless, the disclosures mentioned above involve a complicated structure which needs higher maintaining cost and manufacturing cost. Furthermore, all the feeding device have to pull the cap or lid assembly from the bottom of the container up to the top of the container such that the cap or the lid is able to be operated. After the caps are put in the container, the cap or the lid has to be pivoted to its original position. Obviously, too many steps required to re-load the caps.